1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device information management system for managing device information of each device connected to a network, a device information managing method, a computer-readable recording medium in which a device information managing program has been stored, and the device information managing program.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a network system such that a directory server, various devices, and various computers are connected and device information of each device has been registered in the directory server, the device registers all of its own device information into the directory server and updates the device information registered in the directory server.
An application of a computer uniformly obtains all of the device information of the devices to be used from the directory server at same intervals in the device information registered in the directory server.